The Last Chance
by piplete76
Summary: une histoire familliale
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Il est 15h20, c'est l'heure des soins à l'hôpital Curry. Une infirmière arrive dans la chambre d'Elisa.

-Alors comment ça va aujourd'hui Elisa?

-Je suis fatiguée d'être malade, d'être bloquée sur ce lit sans voir le jour

-Tu n'en a plus pour longtemps d'être malade

-Comment ça?

-Le docteur Hänsel a trouvé un donneur compatible, l'opération est prévue pour demain

-Il était temps

-Le médecin passera vous voir tout à l'heure

-D'accord

L'infirmière finit de s'occuper d'Elisa et sort de la chambre

-Vos examens médicaux sont très bons M.McGee, vous êtes le donneur idéal pour Elisa et rien ne vuat un membre de la famille pour un greffe telle que celle-là.

-S'il vous plaît docteur Hänsel, je souhaite que personne ne dise à Elisa que c'est moi le donneur

-Très bien

-Je souhaite le lui dire moi même

-D'accord

-Alors à demain matin docteur

-A demain

Tim et le médecin se serrent la main. Tim sort de l'hôpital, assez angoissé à l'idée de cette greffe et le médecin part voir Elisa.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Tim est de retour au bureau du NCIS, il descend directement au labo pour voir Abby

-Salut Abby

-Salut Tim. Alors ça c'est bien passé ton rendez-vous?

-oui

-Alors tu vas vraiment la fiare cette greffe de rein?

-Oui...Abby ne t'inquiètes pas, le médecin a dit que mes examens médicaux étaient très bons et puis c'est pour ma soeur

-Ta soeur est au courrant que c'est toi le donneur?

-Non, je tiens à le lui dire moi même après l'opération

-C'est quand l'opération?

-Demain

-Deamin??!! Mais Gibbs n'est pas prévenu!!

-Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un soit au courant pour le moment, je joue aussi mon poste en faisant cette intervention

-Mais ils vont s'en rendre compte, tu vas être absent un bon bout de temps

-Abby, je vais les prévenir quand le moment sera venu

Abby baisse la tête, elle est inquiète pour TIm. Cette greffe est un très gros risque pour lui. Tim met ses mains sur les épaules d'Abby et rapprocha celle-ci contre lui.

-Tout se passera bien ma p'tite Abbs. Je te promets que je vais revenir autant en forme, même avec un rein en moins

-Je l'espère Tim

Gibbs arriva dans le labo

-McGee on a une nouvelle affaire

-J'arrive patron

-Fais gaffe à toi Tim

Gibbs regarde bizzarement Abby et Tim

-T'inquiètes pas Abbyn je te le ramène. Dit GIbbs

Gibbs et Tim sourient et partent du labo


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Après la journée de travail, Tim rentre chez lui. Sur la route il croise une voiture accidentée. Il s'arrête, sort de sa voiture et s'approcha du lieu de l'accident, il ne voit personne. Il commence à repartir vers son véhicule quand il reçoit un coup sur la tête et perd connaissance.

Tim se réveille, il est dans une pièce d'un entrepôt, les mains attachées. La pièce est sombre, la lumière qui arrive est donné par une seule petite fenêtre en haut d'un mur. Il a soif et une migraine commence a venir lui tambouriner la tête.

En scrutant la pièce, il voit une ombre dans le coin

-Qui êtes-vous?

-Quelqu'un qui vous veut du bien

-Vous ne m'auriez pas fait perdre connaissance

-C'est vrai, mais la perte de connaissance n'accidente pas un rein

Tim comprend mieux à présent, il a été enlevé pour que l'opération n'ait pas lieu

-Comment vous savez?

-Ah! Agent McGee vous devriez savoir qu'on ne dénonce jamais ses sources

-Pourquoi vous ne voulez pas que ma soeur reçoive mon rein?

-Parce qu'elle ne le mérite pas

-Qu'a t-elle fait?

-Beaucoup de choses

-Comme quoi?

-Oh, ça je vous laisse le découvrir

L'homme sort de la pièce laissant McGee à son propre sort


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4:

Le jour se lève, Gibbs arrive au bureau avant tout le monde comme à son habitude. Il tient son traditionel café chaud à la main. Une demi-heure après, c'est Abby qui arrive, un peu inquiète.

-Abby?

-Bonjour Gibbs

-ça va pas? Tu as l'air inquiète

-Non ça va

-Abby, je te connais

La scientifique regarde son patron. Gibbs se lève et s'approche de son amie

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Abbs?

-C'est Tim

-Quoi? Qu'est-ce qui arrive à McGee??

-J'ai pas de ses nouvelles

-Et?

-Et...non je peux rien dire Gibbs

-Qu'est-ce que tu ne peux pas dire?

-Je peux pas

-Abby dit moi

Abby souffle et regarde GIbbs dasn les yeux

-Tim doit se faire opérer aujourd'hui pour sauver quelqu'un

-Quoi??!!

-Il doit donner un rein pour sauver sa soeur

-Raconte moi Abby

-Elisa, la soeur de Tim est malade et la seule solution qu'il y a c'est une greffe de rein et le seul donneur compatible c'est Tim

-Pourquoi n'en a t-il pas parlé?

-Parce qu'il a peur

-Mais peur de quoi?

-Peur qu'il perde son poste, peur de ta réaction

-Je suis si terrifiant que ça?

-Mais non pas du tout. Mais il montre énormément de respect envers toi et il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de te décevoir

-Il aurait dû quand même m'en parler. Bon...tu as dit que tu n'avais pas de ses nouvelles depuis hier c'est ça?

-Oui c'est ça

-On va essayer de le contacter

-Je sais comment faire

-Vas-y dit

-Il a installer un petit programme dans son portable qui permet de le localiser même si le téléphone est éteint et qu'il n'y a pas d'appel en cours

Abby s'installe au bureau de McGee et lançe le programme de localisation. Au bout de 5 minutes elle trouve le lieu.

-Il est ici

-Très bien je vais y aller, toi reste ici au cas où il appellerais

Abby n'a pas eu le temps de répondre que Gibbs est déjà partie vers l'adresse indiquée.

Au même moment à l'hôpital le docteur Hansël n'a pas non plus de nouvelle de Tim et l'état d'Elisa allait de pire en pire, si l'opération ne se fait pas, Elisa ne survivra que 24h.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5:

-On dirait que votre patron met du temps à vous trouver

-Ne le sous estimé pas, ça serrait une erreur

Tim est faible, il est déshydraté et a peur pour sa soeur, il ne lâche pas du regard son agresseur, son mal de tête empire. Il espère que Gibbs arrive au plus vite et qu'il puisse rejoindre l'hôpital Curry à temps pour sa soeur.

Son agresseur est partie depuis 5minutes de la pièce, en laissant notre agent seul, celui-ci entendit des bruits de coups de feux de l'autre côté de la porte. McGee souris légèrement en sachant très bien que Gibbs est arrivé.

Au même moment, Elisa est très mal, ça fait plusieurs fois que sa tension monte fortement et a du ma à redescendre, qu'elle est agitée et qu'elle crache du sang, le medécin fut obligé de lui administré un puissant sédatif.

Gibbs enfonce la porte de la pièce où Tim est enfermé, il avait réussi à apréhender l'agresseur.

-McGee!!!

-Pa...patron

Gibbs s'abaisse au niveau de son agent et remarque qu'il est faible, déshydraté et désorienté.

-Quel hôpital pour votre soeur?

Tim regarde Gibbs étonné qu'il soit au courant mais en même temps pas tant que ça, il se doute qu'Abby à dû lui parler

-Curry

-Très bien, je vous y emmène

Gibbs réussi à mettre debout McGee et à l'aider à aller à la voiture.

Jethro arrive avec Tim aux urgences de l'hôpital Curry, un médecin le prend en charge et après 1h de soins, le médecin arrive vers Gibbs

-Agent Gibbs?

-C'est moi

-Votre agent va bien, juste un coup à la tête et de la déshydratation

-Docteur, mon agent doit subir une ablation du rein pour que sa soeur soit greffer dans la journée

-Ah, il me semblait bien que le nom de votre agent ne m'était aps inconnu, mon collègue m'a parlé du dossier de sa soeur. En effet, l'opération doit avoir lieu dans l'après-midi. Je vais le faire monter au bloc opératoire

-D'accord

Le médecin part s'occuper de McGee quand Abby arrive avec Ducke et Tony

-Gibbs!!!

Abby se blottit contre Gibbs

-Ah Jetrho, comment va notre cher Timothy?

-Il va bien, ne vous inquiétez pas. Il a juste reçu un mauvais coup sur la tête et un manque d'eau.

-Est-ce qu'on peut le voir? Demande Tony

-Non, car il vient de partir pour le bloc opératoire

Ducky et Tony regardent bizzarement Gibbs

-Mais tu viens de dire qu'il va bien, pourquoi est-il emmener au bloc opératoire?

-Parce qu'il doit sauver sa soeur, il va faire un don de rein

-Oh, très bon geste, ça ne m'étonne pas de Timothy

-Moi le bleu m'étonnera toujours, il ne m'avait même pas dit qu'il avait une soeur

Abby regarde Tony et souris

-Si tu arrêter de l'embêter tout le temps, et que tu arrêtes de l'appeller le "bleu", je suis sûr qu'il te confirait plus de choses

-Ouais, mais j'ai pas envie

Gibbs souris et met une claque derrière la tête de l'agent DiNozzo.

3 semaines ont passé depuis l'opération qui s'était parfaitement déroulée. Elisa et Tim étaient de nouveaux très proches, et notre agent avait repris le travail.

Au premier regard sur la soeur de Tim, Tony avait craquer, il était tomber amoureux de cette magnifique jeune femme. Quant à Tim, il sortait avec Abby et ils étaient heureux tous les deux.

Pour le moment, Tim devait travailler au bureau, pas de terrain pour l'instant, il n'était pas encore totalement sur pied après l'opération.

C'est vendredi soir, tout les monde est en week-end, Tim et Abby avaient invités leur patron à dînner chez eux et Tony a rendez-vous

-Bon et bien, je vais vous laisser passer une soirée tranquillement tous les trois, moi j'ai un rendez-vous galant

-Oh..euh Tony

-Oui le bleu?

-Si tu lui fait du mal, tu aura à faire à moi

Tony s'en va vers l'ascenseur et laisse les 3 agents seuls dans l'open-space


End file.
